Takkan Terpisah
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: sekilas hubungan mereka seperti kisah segiempat yang rumit, padahal itu hanya kerjaan 2 orang pengganggu/fic request from Haruno Mey/SasuSaku n NaruHina/RnR
1. Chapter 1

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Takkan Terpisah*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*special request from Haruno Mey*

.

.

Enjoy this story!

.

.

.

Daun-daun menari tertiup angin segar sepoi-sepoi di sebuah lapangan basket yang luas. Berderet-deret bangku di pinggir tribun penonton tampak sepi, namun dua sosok anak manusia tengah bercengkrama dengan sebuah kotak berisi makanan yag berada di atas pangkuan seorang gadis cantik berambut biru tua. Sedang di sisinya sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terkekeh pelan sembari menatap wajah gadisnya yang merona.

"Hari ini bekalnya apa Hinata-hime?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada menggoda. Sedang Hinata tersenyum dengan pipi merah.

"O-onigiri…" jawabnya lembut dan terbata-bata tentu saja. pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar.

"Suapi aku dong~~" pintanya manja. Hinata terbelalak.

"Ta-tapi aku ma-malu Na-Naruto-kun~" ujar Hinata sembari menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Naruto tersenyum, ia memang memaklumi kebiasaan pacarnya kalau sedang gugup.

"Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, "kau kan pacarku? Lagipula… di sini sepi~ lho Hinata…" kata Naruto dengan alis bergerak-gerak ke atas dengan cengiran lebar.

Hinata tambah memerah ia melirik kekasihnya, nafas Naruto terasa di tengkuknya membuat Hinata merinding. "Ta-tapi..."

Naruto meraih dangu Hinata sehingga iris abu-abu keunguan itu bertubrukan dengan iris sebirulaut miliknya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis pemalu di depannya. Kemudian bibir mereka bertemu dan kecupan lembut tercipta.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun yang terlepas dari ranting-ranting. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam kebersamaan sehingga tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang mengintip dari balik batang pohon yang di batasi pagar besi. Sepasang iris ungunya berkilat tajam. "Kau harus menjadi milikku!" cetus sosok itu kemudian berbalik pergi.

Dua anak manusia yang tengah bercumbu itu akhirnya saling menjauh setelah beberapa menit terlewati. Muka mereka memerah karena kehabisan nafa namun rona bahagia tampak di paras mereka. Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata begitupula sebaliknya. "Aku cinta kau." Ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangguk,

"a-aku juga…"

Hinata menyisihkan tangan Naruto kemudian meraih kotak bekal di pangkuannya dan menyumpit sejumput potongan onigiri, di ulurannya ke pada Naruto dan sisambut dengan semangat oleh pemuda itu.

"Nah, begini dong." Kekeh Naruto sembari melahap suapan Hinata.

Jepret!

"Wah, mereka mesra sekali ya!" kata sosok dengan iris klorofil pada iris malam di sampingnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu sahutan darinya.

Si pemilik iris klorofil mendengus, "dasar!" kemudian gadis beriris klorofil itu kembali menyorotkan kameranya.

Jepret!

"Kau ini pelit sekali ya?" ujar gadis beriris klorofil itu sembari sbeuk dengan kameranya. Si pemilik iris malam mengernyit. "Tak mau bicara, tak mau bertanya atau melakukan apalah. Yang kau lakukan hanya diam-diam dan diam!"

"Tapi bukan berarti tak melakukan sesuatu kan, Saku-chan?" cetus pemuda beriris malam itu dengan tangan terlipat.

"Melakukan sesuatu? Bukankah sejak tadi kau hanya mengikutiku tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Sasu-chan?" cibir Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, tangan besarnya meraih kepala Sakura. Kemudian kepalanya mempersempit jarak.

Cup!

Kemudian menjauh.

Sakura mematung dengan wajah memerah. Di sentuhnya bibir mungilnya yang masih terasa basah.

"Mau lagi, eh?" goda Sasuke dengan senyum kecil yang memabukkan.

Sakura terbelalak, "MESUM!"

Plak!

Tak jauh dari tempat dua anak manusia itu sepasang ruby berkilat tajam. "Awas kalian!" kemudian pemilik ruby itu berbalik pergi dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan.

.

.

.

Tettt!

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring, kontan saja anak-anak yang ada di sekolah itu berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. Sebagian berlari-lari dan sebagian memilih berjalan. Empat sosok dengan rambut berbeda warna itu berjalan beriringan. Satu merah muda, blonde dan biru tua hanya saja yang satunya lebih gelap. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan posisi Sakura dan Hinata berada di tengah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mau main ke rumahku?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu menatap ketiga sahabat ralat yang satunya adalah kekasihnya.

Ketiga remaja itu mengangguk bahkan Naruto melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil dan berhasil jatuh setelah pantatnya di tending oleh Sasuke. Hinata yang melihat kelakuan dua soulmate itu terkikik geli.

"Oke, aku pulang dulu! Nanti datang jam 3 ya?" ujar Sakura kemudian berlari menuju sebuah sepeda motor yang berhenti di gerbang.

Setelah Sakura pergi ketiga sahabat karib itu kembali berjalan. Matahari merangkak ke barat namun belum menunjukkan bahwa waktu telah sore mengingat jarum jam masih berevolusi di angka setengah dua. Ketiga anak manusia itu berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah lumayan besar yang penuh pepohonan.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya! Sampai jumpa di rumah Sakura!" kata Naruto heboh. Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian mereka melangkah bersama meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze setelah pemuda kuning itu berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Ku-kudengar Kak Itachi ba-baru kembali dari A-Ame ya?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas walau begitu Hinata mengartikanya sebagai 'iya'.

"Ah… ka-kau pelit Sasuke-kun." Runtuk Hinata dengan lirikan malas. Sasuke meliriknya balik sembari mendengus dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sama saja dengan Sakura!" timpal Sasuke. "Dan berhenti memasang wajah sok polos begitu Hinata!" cibir Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas, "kau menyebalkan!" dengus Hinata. Gadis itu mempercepat langkah sembari melengos.

"Aku tak heran kenapa Kak Itachi lebih laku daripada kau!" cibir Hinata. "Dia tidak pelit." Sasuke tentu saja tak terima di banding-bandingkan dengan Itachi.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tak laku heh? Kharismaku itu besar sekali tahu! kalau aku mau aku bisa mengaet 10 wanita sekaligus!" kata Sasuke bernarsis ria. Membuat Hinata segera memasang raut ingin muntah.

"Hieks!" Sasuke melotot kemudian Hinata berlari kencang.

"PALING TIDAK AKU TAK SEPERTI KAU SELALU GAGAP DAN PINGSAN DI DEPAN NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah pertanda kesal. Ia dengan bringas terus menejar Hinata namun akhirnya terpaksa berhenti karena kelelahan sementara objek yang dikejarnya sudah jauh di ujung jalan. Oh, tentu saja merutuki kemampuan lari Hinata yang tak bisa di remehkan itu. Hinata memang pentolan klub atletik.

Sasuke dengan terpaksa akhirnya pulang sendirian. Kakinya berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, sahabat masa kecilnya itu memang selalu membuat Sasuke sebal setengah mati. Dari luar Hinata memang lemah gemulai seperti putri solo tapi lihat saja dalamnya, gadis itu lumayan koplak dan berlidah tajam. Tapi gampang-gampang saja karena Hinata juga punya kelemahan, bicaranya gagap dan dia ceroboh mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya pengecualian untuk gagap karena Sakura bersuara lantang. Selain itu Hinata lebih lembut di bandingkan Sakura yang cenderung kasar.

Greek!

Pintu jendela lantai dua terbuka.

"Wew! Kacian dehhh~~ pulang sendiri~~" ejek sosok berambut indigo dari jendela itu. Sosok itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke melotot dan mendeath glare.

"Weeeekkk!" karena merasa kalah tapi tidak terima Sasuke membalas Hinata dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa kelakuannya itu menjatuhkan nama baik Uchiha sekaligus membuat sosok berambut merah dan kuning pucat yang bersembunyi di tempat berbeda itu-si rambut merah di balik tiang listrik, si rambut blonde pucat di atas pohon(?)- cengok di tempat.

Setelah beberapa menit mencak-mencak tidak jelas di depan kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke memutuskan berlari pulang ketika sadar baru saja menjatuhkan nama baik Uchiha. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihat kelakuan bodohnya Sasuke segera ngebirit pulang.

"Tak kusangka Sasuke-kun dan Hyuuga seakrab itu." Kata pemilik ruby dari balik tiang listrik entah pada siapa.

"Aku juga!" sebuah suara menyahut dan tentu saja membuat si pemilik ruby melompat kaget dan latah di tempat.

Hup!

"Tak kusangka Si Uchiha dan si Hina itu dekat." Kata sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat dan iris ungu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya si pemilik ruby.

Gadis bermata violet itu melengos, "aku hanya mematai-matai si Hina bodoh itu, kau sendiri?"

"Membuntuti Sasuke-kun. Tunggu! Kau mematai-matai Hinata Hyuuga? Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Hush! Jangan sembarangan! Aku bukan lesbi tahu, aku mematai-matai si gagap itu biar aku bisa menemukan celah untuk membuatnya bertengkar dengan Naruto-kun!" potong gadis beriris violet itu.

"Naru? Eh! Naruto si blonde bodoh itu?" pekik gadis dengan rambut merah tak percaya sedetik kemudian gadis berambut pirang pucat lawan bicaranya itu mendengus dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan ejek Naruto-kun!"

"Aduh! Btw, kau satu sekolah denganku ya?" tanya si gadis berambut merah. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mengengguk. "Aku Karin, anak kelas XI-4. Kau?"

"Aku Shion, anak kelas XI-6."

Karin menjabat tangan Shion. "Well, salam kenal kalau begitu. Kau naksir Naruto ya?" tanya Karin to the point.

Shion hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah lucu. "Kau naksir Sasuke ya?" tanya Shion balik dan gantian Karin yang mengangguk dengan wajah memerah lucu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" tanya Shion dengan senyum manis yang manurut Karin menyimpan kelicikan. "Kau suka Sasuke dan aku suka Naruto."

Karin menyeringai mengerti apa maksud Shion, "Kau membenci Hinata dan aku membenci Sakura." Kata Karin. "Mereka berempat bersahabat bukan?" Shion tersenyum.

"Buat mereka bertengkar dan persahabatan mereka putus, lalu dekatilah Sasuke dan aku akan mendekati Naruto. Kemudian mereka menjadi milik kita!"

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Ah, maaf kali gaje! Fic ini saya buat khusu untuk Haruno Mey. Semoga tidak mengecewakan…

Maaf kalo isinya sedikit ini masih permulaan, saya pengen segera melunasi hutang fic request dulu terus nerusin fic-fic lain yang belum complete. Untuk Mey, maaf ya kalo update-nya fic ini nanti telat soalnya saya juga masih fokus sama fic-fic yang lain. Terus saya juga kena WB.

Sekali lagi makasih

XD


	2. Chapter 2

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Takkan Terpisah*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Chapter II*

*Spesial fic request from Haruno Mey aka AsaManis TomatCeri*

.

.

Sasuke mendengus, menjeblak pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit keras membuat beberapa pelayan yang berkerja di rumahnya berjengit horor dan mengira kalau lelaki bungsu Uchiha tengah mengalami hari terburuk dalam hidupnya sehingga _mood_-nya tengah di bawah batas normal.

"Konan-_san_?!" Sasuke memanggil nama maid yang kebetulan berada di depannya. Konan mengangguk dengan sikap gelagapan.

"A-ada apa Tuan-Tuan Muda?" tanyanya sopan namun tampak kegugupan di wajahnya.

"Katakan pada Ibu, kalau aku akan keluar ke rumah Sakura setelah ini, jadi, beliau tidak akan kalang kabut mencariku!" pesan Sasuke. Konan hanya mengangguk patuh. Kemudian bungsu Uchiha itu melenggang begitu saja menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

BRAK!

Sasuke melempar asal tasnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kalender di dinding kamarnya. Ada sebuah bulatan merah di tanggal 5 Mei, bulatan merah dengan bentuk cinta dan sebuah stempel merah muda berbentuk sakura dengan stempel ayam berwarna biru di sana. itu adalah hari jadiannya dengan Sakura.

Ah, tidak terasa sudah setahun lamanya mereka bersama. Sasuke ingat seperti apa perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. haha, Sasuke rasanya ingin tertawa ketika mengingat bukan ialah yang mengungkapkan perasaan terlebh dulu, tetapi Sakura lah yang terlebih dulu mengutarakan cintanya.

"_Sasuke… bisakah kau datang ke taman belakang sekolah setelah ini?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Aku akan menunggumu!"_

_._

_._

"_Sa-Sasuke… aku senang… kau datang… a-aku… a-aku… sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, eh uh, bukan! Aku mencintaimu!"_

"…"

"_Se-sebenarnya a-aku sudah sejak lama memperhatikanmu, aku memang bukanlah gadis yang sempurna seperti fans-fans-mu, tapi aku bisa menjadi orang yang menerimamu apa adanya!"_

"…"

"_A-aku tak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku… karena aku tahu kalau kau-"_

"_Cerewet!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau memang menyebalkan! Yang penting sekarang kau pacarku… titik!"_

"_E-eeh?!"_

Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Bungsu Uchiha itu merona sejenak dan mengusap bibirnya ketika ia mengingat sekelebat momen ciuman pertama mereka. Ia sangat ingat ketika itu Sakura merona hebat karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Heh, salahkan Sakura yang tanpa seijinnya tiba-tiba pulang bersama Gaara, senior yang lumayan terkenal itu.

Bungsu Uchiha itu segera beranjak dan segera beranjak untuk membersihkan diri, memastikan bahwa penampilannya cukup memukau di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke tak sabar menanti gadis itu yang akan kembali merona ketika melihat betapa kerennya pacarnya itu.

20 menit kemudian Sasuke sudah siap di depan rumah, ia tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. Dan segera menaiki sepeda motor besar ninja miliknya, baru saja ia memasang helm tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

_**From Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Saske, aku nebeng ya, Naruto-kun tidak bisa menjemputku!**_

_**Aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk kencan 1**__**st**__** anniversary dengan Sakura-chan besok!**_

Sasuke mendengus. Namun ia akhirnya menutup kaca helm dan mensetater sepeda motornya kemudian melaju kencang dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Tak butuh waktu lama ia telah sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Sosok Hinata tampak _stand by_ di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia tampak manis dengan sebuah kaos berlengan panjang berwarna ungu muda dengan gambar rubah putih di depannya.

Ckit!

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Saske!" seru Hinata riang. Ia baru saja hendak melompat ke boncengan sebelum Sasuke menempar _death glare_ kepadanya. Hinata hanya mengernyit bingung ketika bungsu Uchiha itu semakin menatapnya buas.

"Ada apa heh?" tanyanya innocent.

"Kau sengaja ya… memakai rok mini seperti itu?!" desis Sasuke. Hinata hanya beroh ria dan menyeringai jahil.

"Kenapa Saske? Kau terpesona eh?" godanya. Sasuke membuang muka dengan mimik ingin muntah.

"Aku duluan kalau begitu!" Uchiha itu bersiap menancap gas, untung Hinata segera menimpuk belakang kepalanya dengan tas. Hinata menghentakkan kakinya dan melangkah ke dalam rumah.

"IYA-IYA! AKU AKAN GANTI, DASAR PANTAT AYAM!" teriaknya.

Butuh waktu lama sampai Hinata keluar dari rumahnya. Ia sekarang sudah berganti dengan sebuah celana jins panjang dan Sasuke hanya mencibir sejenak, mengejek betapa lamanya gadis Hyuuga itu berganti pakaian.

Kemudian Hinata keluar dengan celana jins pensil. "Ayo berangkat!" perintahnya. Sasuke mencibir.

"Udah lama, sok perintah pula!" cibirnya. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Hinata.

BUAK!

"Diam kau ayam! Sekarang cepat berangkat!" teriak Hinata sambil memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tasnya.

Brrrmmmm!

Sasuke memacu motornya, namun baru saja 10 meter mereka lewati Hinata kembali menimpuk Sasuke.

"ARGH! KAU MENYEBALKANNN!" Sasuke berteriak penuh emosi dan menghentikan laju motornya. "SEBENARNYA APA SIH MAUMU?"

Hinata mendengus sinis dan tiba-tiba turun dari boncengan Sasuke. "Tukar! Biar aku saja yang mengemudi!" paksanya menarik-narik belakang kaos Sasuke. Uchiha itu mendelik namun menurutinya juga.

Hinata kemudian berancang-ancang di depan kemudi, sementara Sasuke baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya di boncengan belakang. "Hyuuga, jangan bilang…" Sasuke mendelik ketika Hinata mulai mengegas motornya berulang-ulang. Menambil ancang-ancang untuk segera melajukan motornya.

"PEGANGAN YANG ERAT SASKEEE!" Seru Hinata semangat dan segera menancap gas dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sasuke mengangga. Dan berteriak. "DASAR GADISS GILAAAA!"

Ingatlah bahwa Hinata memiliki hobi unik yang tak diketahui orang banyak. Dibalik sifatnya yang anggun itu, diam-diam ia suka ngebut gila-gilaan jika mengemudikan motor.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah Sakura mengingat Hinata yang memacu motor Sasuke dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam. Dengan posisi mengerem mendadak sampai bunyi decitan ban terdengar nyaring, Hinata sukses menghentikan motor Sasuke tepat di depan kediaman Sakura.

"Nah, kita sampai." Ujar Hinata. Gadis itu menatap heran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di dekat selokan. "Kenapa kau?"

"Huwek…" terdengar nada tidak elit yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Sepertinya saking cepatnya Hinata memacu motor sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa mual.

"Ihhh…" Hinata mengernyit jijik. Kemudian gadis itu turun dari motor dan meninggalkan sepeda motor Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri yang sedang sibuk muntah.

Ting-Tong!

"Hinata?" Sakura menyambut kedatangan Hinata dengan riang. Gadis itu menengok ke belakang Hinata mencoba menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. "Dimana Sasuke-kun? Dia tidak ikut?"

Hinata mengendikkan bahu dan menunjukkan sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok di dekat selokan. "Dia datang kok, tuh, sedang morning sickness di dekat selokan." Celetuk Hinata. "Apakah Naruto-kun sudah datang?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, dia ada di ruang keluarga, kau masuk saja dulu!"

Hinata mengangguk dan melenggang memasuki rumah Sakura. sementara sang pemilik rumah mendekati sosok kekasihnya yang masih ber-huek-ria.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura innocent.

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya dan menengok pada Sakura. "Oh, aku hanya mual. Hinata tadi gila sekali waktu mengemudikan motor…" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Hihi… jangan bercanda ah, Sasu. Hinata tidak mungkin bisa mengembudikan motor besar milikmu itu kan? Hinata itu kan pemalu sekali…" kikiknya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau pasti takkan percaya jika melihat sifat aslinya." Gerutunya.

Sakura kemudian mengajak Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya. "Nah, kerja kelompoknya ternyata sudah dikerjakan Naruto. Kita hanya perlu menghiasnya dan di _print out_!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke mendekati dua anak manusia yang tengah sibuk berbincang dan sesekali mengetik sesuatu di laptop berwarna ungu metalik.

"Hai, Sas! Kebetulan sekali kau datang, bisa kau edit gambar ini di _photoshop_? _Power point_nya tinggal dihias saja!" kata Naruto sembari menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke tanpa menjawab langsung mendudukkan pantatnya dan segera sibuk mengutak-atik laptop ungu metalik itu. sementara Sakura sudah melenggang ke dapur bersama Hinata untuk menyiapkan cemilan.

"Kau tadi bareng Hinata, Sas?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' tidak jelas namun sudah bisa diartikan pemuda Uzumaki itu sebagai 'iya'. Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Kuharap kau sedikit menjaga jarak dari Hinata-" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke meliriknya bosan.

"Aku takkan tertarik pada cewek Hyuuga itu, Naruto. Jadi tenang saja, karena aku sudah puas lahir dan batin bersama Sakura." jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop. "Lagi pula gadis sepertinya bukan tipeku. Aku tidak terpaku pada bentuk fisik Hinata, walau kau bilang di mempunyai dada dan bokong yang besar tapi maaf… aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Naruto menganga, "da-dada dan bokong yang besar?! Jadi kau juga memperhatikan dada dan bokong Hinata?!" seru Naruto tak percaya. "Sialan! Ternyata kau juga memperhatikannya?!"

Sasuke mendengus, "semua lelaki pasti kadang secara sadar ataupun tidak pasti akan memperhatikan bagian itu, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke santai. "Lagipula dada dan bokong Sakura juga sudah lebih dari cukup." Uchiha itu tampak menerawang dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menganga kaku, ternyata Sasuke juga memiliki sisi mesum yang tidak terduga.

"Ka-kau ternyata mesum juga, Teme!" Naruto memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke dengan bangga. "Kalau begini aku tidak usah malu-malu!"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sosok Sakura keluar bersama Hinata dengan sebuah nampan berisi empat gelas jus jeruk dan semangkuk besar popcorn.

"Kalian sepertinya asik sekali?" ujar Hinata. Naruto hanya mengibaskan tangannya denan keringat dingin yang terjun dari pelipisnya.

"A-a… kami hanya mengobrol saja kok!" kilah Naruto gugup, ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sementara Hinata dan Sakura tak berniat menaruh curiga lebih jauh. Mereka kembali bergelut dengan tugas.

Hari mulai beranjak sore, Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke pamit untuk pulang. Sakura mengantar ketiga sahabatnya sampai gerbang rumah, baru saja keluar Naruto sudah seenak udel menarik Hinata entah kemana dengan jalan kaki sementara Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa melongo dan tertawa kecil secara bersamaan melihat tingkah dua sejoli itu.

"Haha… Naruto lucu sekali ya?" kikik Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis dan tiba-tiba menatap lama gadis itu.

Sakura yang sadar langsung terdiam, entah kenapa tiba-tiba raut gugup hadir diwajahnya.

.

Pagi baru saja tiba dan matahari telah berjingkrak-jingkrak keluar dengan riangnya dari ufuk timur. Sepasang manik itu membuka, menampakkan segala kegelapannya di sana, Uchiha Sasuke mengulet sejenak dan beranjak menuju tirai jendela. Ia segera menyibak asal tirai itu membuat matahari bisa mengintip apa yang ada di dalam ruangan serba mewah dengan cat biru muda. Sasuke mendelik ketika menengok jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 6.20.

"OH MY GOD!" ia memekik dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mandi secara kilat dan membiarkan detik demi detik bergerak. Untunglah hanya selang 10 menit sosoknya yang tampan telah siap siaga di depan cermin. Sasuke memasukkan bukunya yang semalam ia gunakan untuk belajar.

"Sasuke-kun~~?!" suara merdu milik gadis bersurai merah muda terdengar di luar. Sasuke melongok ke jendela dan tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sosok gadisnya itu.

Bersambung!

Arigatou gozaimasu minna~ yang sudah mereview di chap 1 :

SONE Uchiha : Gomen ne, ini udah update

sHasare73 : iya, makasih atas dukungannya XDD

**AsaManis TomatCeri : **yeiyy~~~-ikutan lompat2 gaje kaya Mey- XP seneng deh kalo Mey juga seneng. untuk 'My Way' harap sabar ya.

**Kurousa Hime : **halooo, terima kasih atas concritnya ya Kurousa Hime-san. :'D

Well, kalo di pikir-pikir gaya penulisan saya ga ada perubahan ya, kebiasaan langsung to the point sih. Well, soalnya saya kalau ngetik pasti buru-buru takutnya kalau banyak basa-basi malah kepanjangan dan meleset dari plot yang udah di rencanakan.-pengalaman sama fic 'My Way' sama 'The Secret of Death Song'-

Kata-kata Kurousa Hime-san enggak menyinggung kok, malahan bisa membuat saya termotivasi untuk lebih meningkatkan gaya penulisan agar lebih baik. Terima kasih-ojigi-

**Nattually : ** terima kasih concritnya. Typo memang kelemahan saya tapi saya usahakan untuk menguranginya.

RnR please…

Wah, enggak terasa udah 2 tahun aku nelantarin fic ini. sekarang lagi nyoba nerusin sampai tamat. Buat Mey gomen ya, mungkin kamu udah jarang berkeliaran di FFn, tapi fic request-mu ini tetep aku usahain lanjut sampai tamat.

:D


End file.
